It's Me
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine's mom has Alzheimer's. She gets put in a nursing home since his father has to work more Blaine doesn't want anyone to know, but while visiting her in the nursing home, Santana sees him there.


Blaine didn't have a normal childhood. He was by himself most of the time, so he became very self sufficient. Cooper was home sometimes, but he was a teenager and wanted to go out with his friends. Blaine's father, Nicholas was always working to play for his mother's medical bills because when Blaine was just six years old, his mother was diagnosed with early onset alzheimers. It had been rough on the whole family. When she first started experiencing symptoms, they didn't think anything of it. She just played it off as being "forgetful", but then she started forgetting all of them. It's hard for a six year old to ever forget his mother screaming at him to get out of the house, because she didn't know who he was.

The last straw was when one day she decided to try and make some soup for herself and Blaine. It started off as a good day because she remembered almost everything. Then, suddenly, everything went downhill. She forget that she was even cooking and the soup caught on fire. Blaine heard the smoke detectors go off and ran into kitchen. The pot was on fire. Blaine didn't know what to do so he took a glass of water and tried to throw it onto the flaming pot, but it didn't help. The fire kept blazing. Blaine grabbed on to the rubber handle and tried to move it to the sink, but he dropped it onto the floor and the rug caught on fire. Blaine didn't know what to do anymore. He ran into the living room where his mom sat absentmindedly looking out the window.

"Mama help!" Blaine cried.

"Who are you?" She screamed.

"It's me! Blaine! Mama we have to get out of here." He cried. He pulled on her sleeve and tried to get her to leave the house. She fought him every step of the way, but he got her outside and 911 was called. The firefighters put out the fire and luckily the fire only destroyed the kitchen and not the rest of the house. Blaine's father rushed home and hugged his son.

"Oh buddy, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you with her." Nicholas cried as he held his son tightly. "She won't be able to hurt you anymore." he told Blaine. The very next day, Blaine's father checked his mother into a nursing home. It was a better situation for all of them. She was being taken care of and there were no more fires starting in there kitchen anymore. That was how it stayed for years. Blaine would go everyday after school and visit his mom. A lot of the time she didn't know who he was, but that was okay. At least he got to see his mom. Now, Blaine was seventeen and at Mckinley with Kurt, but he still went to see his mom everyday after school. He hadn't told anyone about his mom, not even Kurt. Blaine didn't want anybody's sympathy.

It was a Monday afternoon when Blaine went to visit his Mom. She was sitting in her usual chair reading a book. Blaine walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Mama." he said. His mother looked up and stared blankly at him.

"Nicholas?" She asked. "Where are the boys?"

"There at home." Blaine replied. This was a common occurrence. His mother usually thought he was his father.

"That's good." She replied. "Make sure Cooper does his homework and that Blaine goes on the potty. He needs to learn to be a big boy." She told Blaine with her finger pointing straight at him.

"Okay, I'll make sure." Blaine laughed.

"I'm not kidding Nicholas." She yelled back.

"Okay, okay. I promise." Blaine said. "So, what are you reading?" he asked.

"This book about this kid named Harry who is a wizard." His mother replied. "I've never read it before, but it's really good." Blaine smiled. He knew that his mother had read that book several times. He had read it to her at least three times.

"That sounds cool." Blaine said. "I've missed you." he added. With Regionals coming up he had to skip a few visits to accommodate rehearsals.

"Well Nicholas, you just saw me a few hours ago." She laughed. Blaine laughed with his mom. She certainly had much more of a sense of humor that she had before she was diagnosed.

"Blaine?" he heard through their laughs. Blaine stopped laughing and looked back because he knew that voice. When he turned around, Santana was standing there.

"Santana? W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to see my abuelo. What are you here for?" She asked. "Who's that?"

"T-that's m-my mom. Santana please you can't tell anyone, especially Kurt. Please I'm begging you." Blaine said.

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell anyone." Santana asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She was diagnosed with Early Onset Alzheimers." Blaine said. "I was six."

"Blaine...I'm so sorry." Santana said.

"Nicholas, who the hell is that?" His mother yelled as she finally noticed that Blaine had moved.

"Tara, this is just a friend." Blaine said calmly.

"No! You're cheating on me! Aren't you!" She yelled. She got up from her chair and charged towards Santana. Blaine grabbed onto his mother and held her tight. "Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Santana just go." Blaine said.

"Mama, it's me." Blaine yelled trying to snap his mother from her delusion. "It's Blaine, Mama. Hear my voice." he yelled. She didn't stop. She kept hitting and kicking at him until the nurse came over to help. Blaine tried one last thing. He started to sing.

Come stop your crying, it'll be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect from all around you

I will be here don't you cry.

Blaine's mother relaxed in his arms and Blaine sat down with her. "Blaine?" She asked.

"Yes mama. It's me." He said. She looked around in a panic. "Shh, you're alright." he comforted. Blaine helped his mom up and took her down to her room and put her into bed. She fell asleep and he left. He saw Santana sitting with an older man. The man was laughing and holding Santana's hand sweetly. He was about to leave when he heard his name. Santana was running towards him.

"How's your mom?" she asked.

"Uhhh..better." Blaine said.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Santana said. "It's got to be hard enough without everyone at school all up in your business."

"Yeah.." Blaine sighed as he wiped away a few stray tears. " It's just hard when she doesn't recognize me. But, I'm dealing with it. I've been dealing with it." Blaine said.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." Santana said.

"Thanks." Blaine replied. "I need to get home now. I still have a ton of homework to do."

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Santana said. "Bye." Blaine waved and then left. It actually felt good to tell someone about his mom, but he didn't want to tell anyone else. He didn't need their pity.

A few days later while he was in glee club, Blaine got a phone call. It was the second last rehearsal before regionals and Mr. Shue really didn't want anyone leaving, but Blaine looked at his phone and it was his mother's nursing home.

"Mr. Shue can I take this?" he asked.

"Is is that important Blaine?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yes, Mr. Shue please." Blaine said. Mr. Shue sighed and nodded his head. Blaine took his phone and went in the hallway where no one could see him.

"Hello?" he said.

"Blaine, It's Katie. Your mom had a pretty bad fall today. So we took her to the hospital. We haven't heard anything yet though." Katie said.

"I'll be over there as soon as I can." Blaine said as he hung up the phone. He went back into the choir room and sat down next to Santana. He just wanted to cry and see his mom.

"What's wrong?" Santana whispered.

"My mom fell."He said trying to hold back in his tears.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Glee isn't over yet." Blaine said.

"This is your mom. Just go. I'll handle Mr. Shue." Santana replied.

"Thank you." Blaine said. "Mr. Shue, I need to leave. I'm sorry." he said.

"Blaine, the team needs you. It's only for another hour." Mr. Shue said.

"No, I'm sorry." Blaine stuttered before leaving.

"Why does Anderson get to leave?" Puck muttered.

"Will you please shut up?" Santana retorted. "You have no idea what Blaine is going through."

"Wait- What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine doesn't want me to say." Santana said.

"Why would he tell you anything? You're not even friends." Kurt shot back. "I'm his boyfriend. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Maybe because he didn't want you to worry." Santana replied.

"Worry about what!" Kurt yelled.

"His mom has alzheimers!" Santana yelled."Are you happy?" She picked up her stuff and left. "You guys are jerks." she muttered as she left.

Meanwhile, Blaine had just made it to the hospital. "I'm looking for Tara Anderson." He said.

"She's right over here." the nurse said. Blaine walked over to the bed and saw his mother laying there with a cast on her arm. "She's okay. Just a broken arm."

"Thank you." Blaine said as he sat down next to his mom. "Hey mom." he said as he held her hand. She didn't wake up.

"She's sedated. We had to because she wouldn't allow us to treat her." The nurse said.

"Oh, okay, I understand." Blaine said. Once again he heard his name being called and he turned around to see Santana in the ER. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was worried. How's your mom?" she asked.

"She's fine, just a broken arm." Blaine repeated.

"That's good." Santana said. "So she's going to be alright." Blaine nodded. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt walking into the ER.

"Kurt?" Blaine called. He was a little pissed off that Santana had told him. "How did you get here?"

"I followed Santana," Kurt said.

"That's called stalking, Hummel" Santana said.

"Shut up," Kurt muttered. "Blaine, why didn't you tell me yourself about your mom?"

"I didn't want your pity. It's something I dealt with my whole life and I didn't need anyone's help before and I don't need it now."

"Why did you tell Santana?" he asked.

"She just found out…" Blaine muttered.

"I want to meet her." Kurt said.

"Kurt, she won't understand who you are and she's not even conscious." Blaine said.

"I don't care.' Kurt said. Kurt went over and sat down next to Blaine's mother. "Hi Mrs. Anderson, I'm Kurt." he began. "I'm dating your son, Blaine. I want you to know that I love him a whole lot. I know he loves you too." Kurt said. Blaine smiled at Kurt and leaned over to Santana.

"Thank you, for not keeping your promise." Blaine said

"Anytime." She laughed. Then Blaine went and sat next to Kurt. Maybe having people to help him was for the best.


End file.
